Hanabi the Heir of the Hyuga
by aegisZero
Summary: It has been spoken of for a long time and its finally come to pass. Hanabi has been appointed heir to the Hyuga clan.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own nothing.

* * *

It was a common perception that Hanabi would become the Hyuga heir. Even with the expectation, it was still an abrupt shock when the younger of the Hyuga daughters was chosen succeed her father.

In recognition of the usurpation of Hinata's birth rite, the Hyuga clan allowed the girl to choose her own life. Hinata left the Hyuga clan's compound to find a place to live among the leaf village. The change went much smoother than anyone expected.

.

Hanabi is found sitting in her father's office. The Hyuga head sat behind his desk.

Hiashi remained silent, feigning interest in some review of an official document. The Hyuga head studied his daughter looking for some insight into how his youngest was taking the sudden departure of her older sister.

Hiashi in time determined that he would gain no further insight from his examination and began to speak to his daughter. "You are now heir." Hiashi stated.

"Yes, father." Hanabi answered back.

Hinata had departed days earlier, it was not unknown to Hanabi that she was to take Hinata's place but this was the first time that the words had been uttered by her father.

"As heir," Hiashi continued on, "You will have responsibilities and must meet the requirements of those responsibilities to the full and utter satisfaction of our clan's long and proud heritage." Hiashi paused for a moment, then added, "I expect you to do better."

"Yes, father."

Hiashi had set aside the his elder child to promote Hanabi to the position she now held. Even if Hinata was not up to the desires of her clan, she was not of such poor merit that Hiashi could not displace her without opening himself up for political attack from hardline traditionalists and any body who needed, or just wanted, to make Hiashi's job a little harder. Hiashi expected several weeks worth of political theater and open wrestling in the settling of his action's aftermath.

"At the moment, you are delegated of Hinata's responsibilities, as you should be expected to assume." Hiashi began, "Prove your merit quickly and efficiently, I intend to begin delegating additional responsibility in the near future."

The meeting concluded soon after, Hiashi dismissed his daughter. Hanabi would be announced as heir, officially, at a special meeting of the Hyuga council in the late afternoon. A small ceremony would follow. In the morning Hanabi would be recognized as heir to the Hyuga clan.

.

After leaving her father's office, Hanabi wandered the halls. The young Hyuga was to take up Hinata's duties, she was Hinata's replacement.

Hanabi was very focused on her training and was somewhat ignorant of what Hinata's daily routine used to be. Hanabi only had a clear memory of regularly seeing her sister in the garden, tending to flowers.

'What the hell were Hinata's responsibilities! Tending the garden?'

Hanabi sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Own nothing, really slightly less than nothing, but what I do own is not Naruto.

* * *

Hanabi had been appointed her sister's replacement and taking Hinata's place meant taking up Hinata's responsibilities. Simple.

Having had her possessions moved immediately upon her father's formal announcement, Hanabi slept and woke up in Hinata's old room. The newly appointed heir went about her regular routine, just taking a few moments to orient herself to the new dimensions and layout of the room and Hanabi was off to perform her new duties.

Hanabi's first problem was that she wasn't sure what her responsibilities were exactly. The questions addressed to her father about the subject were rebuffed with a simple, "Just do as your sister did, but be more Hyuga about it."

Hanabi's protest that she was actually unaware of what Hinata did as heir went unheard. Hanabi pondered that maybe she wasn't the heir because of being was stronger, but because Hinata didn't do her job as heir properly.

But then, why not just remove Hinata for failing to do her job. Why all the fuss about Hinata not being strong enough to carry the Hyuga clan forward.

An Hyuga elder, aware of Hiashi's vagueness, had informed Hanabi last night that the heir was responsible for assessing the clan's state and taking actions appropriate to his responsibility and informing the clan head when the matters warranted it.

Hanabi simply followed her regular routine, but kept an eye out for any problem that was of the appropriate level to warrant an clan heir's officiating.

.

Hanabi's afternoon training session came to an abrupt end when Aito Hyuga of the main house came marching, at a brisk pace, into the training dojo, eyes rimmed red.

"Hanabi-sama!" Aito called out, the proud Hyuga's voice cracked. "You have to make them stop!" Aito yelled.

"What?" Hanabi replied, puzzled at the sudden appearance of a distraught cousin or some other blood relation. "What's happened?", the heir asked.

"You have to make them stop! They won't stop." Aito screemed.

"Who?" Hanabi was concerned that something was seriously amiss. What was going on with Aito, why were his eyes red?

"The branch family, I went to say hi to them and then they were all mean to me and called me bad things, they... they made me cry!" Aito wailed.

"What...?" Hanabi was not expecting that answer.

.

Hanabi learned that one of Hinata's duties was to make sure that the two branches of the Hyuga clan got along. Made sense, the heir would have to manage the whole clan and would need familiarity with manipulating the whole branch dynamic.

Hanabi determined after a series of questions that Aito was indeed quite distraught that the Branch House Hyuga would not play with him, him being a grown man.

Not sure what to say to Aito, Hanabi determined that the Branch House was wrong in showing disrespect and set out properly chastise them for being disrespectful.

'Shouldn't a Hyuga have thicker skin,' Hanabi wandered.


End file.
